1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a binocular telescope having two telescope halves and a plurality of optical parts in each telescope half, including an ocular and an objective. At least one adjustable optical component is positioned between an ocular and an objective.
2. Relevant Prior Art
Binocular telescopes, containing at least one adjustable optical part, are well known in the art. The adjustment of the optical part serves, e.g., for compensation of visual defects, for fine adjustment, for changing the magnification, etc. As examples, the reader may refer to European Patentschrift 0,152,056 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,901), German Patentschrift 2,316,955, and German Utility Models 7,435, 008 and 1,843,837.
It is advantageous for the adjusting knob to be located in an ergonomically favorable position.